Pompeii
by Cookiecoolcat
Summary: Falling in love is always painful, especially when there is no one to catch you. - This story does have the Greek Gods in it, it just doesn't revolve around them. Hope you like the story. Please Review! T/M nothing bad just in case


1

Octavia practically flew out of the carriage. She was finally home! But before she could even take a step towards the house a hand grabbed her shoulder. A harsh voice whispered into her ear, "You must wait for Senator Pravus."

"And who are you tell me what to do?" she said as she tried to pull free of the hand. The hand spun her around. She had to look up to see the person who was holding her. "Wow, he's gorgeous," she thought. He had short curly black hair, grey eyes, and a small scar on his lip. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Senator Pravus's voice.

"Cassian, you scaring her," Senator Pravus said in a good-natured voice. Before she could say anything Senator Pravus wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "Let's go inside."

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Senator Pravus. Senator, this is my mother Camilla, and my father Devon."

"It's an honor to meet you, Senator," her parents said at the same time. Senator Pravus just nodded and said, "Octavia has told me much about you."

"I hope they were all good things," her mother said in teasing way. Senator Pravus looked at her and she could tell her checks were turning red. She had mostly complained to him about how annoying her parents were.

"Octavia why don't you show Senator Pravus to his room? I'm sure he's tired after the long journey from Rome."

The maids had just finished bringing in the stuff she had bought in Rome when Cassian appeared at her door. She stared at him. She understood why the Senator had chosen him to be his personal guard. He toward over pretty much everyone, and he had a good build.

"Can I help you?" she said. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Senator Pravus would like you to join him for dinner in his room," he finally said.

"Okay, anything else?" He shook his head. They stood there staring at each other.

"Well w-" her words were cut off as he quickly moved into her room closing the door behind him. He began to walk towards her.

"W-what are you doing?" she said trying to be brave. He continued walking towards her. She knew she should have run but she was frozen with fear. He reached out his hand and grabbed the necklace that she thought was hidden in the folds of her tunic.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"I-I found it in my room in Rome," she squeaked. The necklace was a simple gold chain with an eagle engraved coin hanging from it.

"Were you even listening to me?" Alethea said as she jerked on Octavia's hair to get her attention.

"Ouch! That hurt!" yelled Octavia.

"I said, are you daydreaming about the party?" Aleathea had started to fish-tail braid Octavia's hair. Apparently the _'dinner'_ was actually a party. And no, she wasn't thinking about the party, all she could think about was Cassian. He was so close she could see a faint blue in his grey eyes.

"Yes," she said at last.

"Why must you lie Octavia?" Alethea said as she began to weave small beads in the fish tale braid.

Octavia sighed, "I was thinking about Cassian, Senator Pravus's guard."

Alethea looked up and began to giggle, "I see."

"NOT like that Alethea, gods," Octavia said with a tiny smile.

When she finally got to the party she could tell it had been going on for some time. She looked around. None of the people here were people she knew except for the maids, who were serving drinks. She began to walk towards one of the maids when her father appeared in front of her.

"Father what are you doing here?" she asked.

Her father ignored her question and said, "The Senator wants to talk to you, he's in there," he pointed towards a room that had a curtain blocking you from seeing into it. She nodded. When she walked into the room she saw Senator Pravus with a woman. When the Senator saw her he told the other woman to leave. As she walked out she glared at Octavia.

"My dear Octavia has finally arrived," as he said her name a smile danced across his lips. "Don't you just love the name Octavia, Cassian?" he gave Cassian a crazy look.

"I guess so," Cassian said in a cold voice. Octavia suddenly felt like she had been slapped. He doesn't like my name? Why does he not... She was jerked out of her thoughts when Senator Pravus grabbed her hair clip and pulled it out. The beads in her hair fell out and went all over the floor.

"Why did you pull my hair clip out?" she asked, genuinely confused. He grabbed her and pulled her close. She could smell the wine on his breath.

"Because you look better with your hair down, that's why."

"Senator…" her words suddenly wouldn't come. Then she realized that the Senator was kissing her. She pulled away.

"What's wrong? You don't like me?" he said with a crazy smile.

"N-no I-I," her voice wouldn't work.

"Good, then be quiet so I can kiss you," he said with the same crazy smile. His lips were about meet hers when a strong hand pulled her away. She stumbled and fell to the floor. When she looked up, she saw Cassian standing in front of her.

"Sir," Cassian was glaring at him.

"Get out of the way Cassian," the Senators smile was replaced by an angry scowl.

"Sir, you've gone too far, look you even made her cry," Cassian's voice had an edge to it. She realized she was crying, well actually it was only a few tears.

"I suppose your right, Cassian," and with that the Senator left to join the others outside.

Cassian turned and stuck out his hand out, "Are you okay?"

She took his hand and he pulled her up, "I'm fine, thank you."

"It would probably be best if you went back to your room," he said, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, but, um, could you maybe walk me to my room, I'm afraid the Senator might follow me there," she tried to sound brave but really she was scared out of her mind. Did the Senator always do that, he didn't do that in Rome. These thoughts raced through her mind as she walked next to Cassian.

They were almost to her room when Cassian said, "The Senator doesn't normally act this way he's just had too much to drink tonight." She nodded.


End file.
